


Skam: Lea

by evaksyellowcurtains



Category: Skam - Fandom
Genre: Because I don't swear sorry, I wrote every character down but then it disappeared that's why I didn't bother to do so now, No swear words, So this is basically Skam, So yeah, and bestfriend, but with my take on season 5, she is his cousin, sorry - Freeform, starts at the last clip of season 1, with my oc Lea-Marie Nomi Valtersen as main, yes she is related to Isak
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 21:39:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11322264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evaksyellowcurtains/pseuds/evaksyellowcurtains
Summary: I think everything is described in the tags really...!!!I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BESIDES LEA AND HER STORY AND SOME OTHER CHARACTERS(like Daniel and Sofie). ALL RIGHTS GOES TO JULIE ANDEM, NRK ETC!!!





	Skam: Lea

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I just wrote all of this down but then it disappeared, so I'm not as excited right now I'm sorry... And I mean all off it, the characters(all of them), the tags, the chapter, the notes, everything...
> 
> Okay so... Hiiii!!! I don't know if this is a bad idea, but I'll give it a go. At first it will be the original storyline of Skam but + Lea. BUT, I will add new scenes in season 2, 3 and 4 including Lea and the main.
> 
> The first chapter is just information about Lea really, but it contains her past which is kind of important.
> 
> English is not my first language so please, correct me if I'm wrong.

Name: Lea-Marie Nomi Valtersen (call her Lea)

Born: 4th of April 2000

Family: She lives with her mom Sofie, her dad left when she was five.

Characters she already know: Isak is her cousin and bestfriend, they have a brother/sister relationship and he's a little bit overprotective. She is really good friends with Eva and Jonas. She used to be friends with Sara and Ingrid.

Past: She skipped second grade and went straight to third grade, that's why she starts high school the same year as the ones born in 1999. She went to Grefsens skole in Oslo and was a classmate of Isak, Eva, Jonas, Ingrid and Sara. She started high school at another high school in Oslo, she will transfer and start her second semester at Hartvig Nissen, that's why she's not in season 1. She has a boyfriend named Daniel. Isak doesn't approve. She was bullied that's why she's transferring. Her dad left when she was 5, she doesn't know why but her mother does. She's Christian, but her mom isn't, nor was her dad. She is bi but in the closet. Homophobic mom. Her mom is the sister of Isak's dad.

Personality(kind of changes later on): Cares about everyone and puts them first. Always happy. Precious. Alt er love.

Looks: Blonde hair, green eyes. People says she looks like Isak but none of them think so. She will be portrayed by Nia Lovelis(but with blonde hair and green eyes) and later on Rena Lovelis.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo... Here we gooo!!  
> Please leave a comment with your thoughts, it means so much to me!


End file.
